Electric power line apparatus and methods have been heretofore provided to disconnect or isolate a segment of a power line such as during power outages or in the reconstruction of existing lines.
Prior practices for isolating selected segments of energized electric power distribution lines have generally required using the line-supporting pole and using more than one person. The isolating apparatus is installed by having persons climbing the pole, clamping the ends of the apparatus to the power line, cutting the line and then securing the line ends. An apparatus and procedure for this type of practice is disclosed in Bridges U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,233. Other line isolating apparatus connected in the power line is disclosed in Hulteen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,129 and Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,504 but these devices are not suitable for being installed and activated by one person standing on the ground below the power line. Another problem with prior practices is that are taken users out of service.